


【YGO 四番茄】WHO AM I

by Skyrocket



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrocket/pseuds/Skyrocket
Summary: 无cp亲情向，脑洞来自游戏《多萝西的故事》。





	【YGO 四番茄】WHO AM I

**Author's Note:**

> 首发lof，写于补番之前，包含着各种还未补番前不靠谱的人物性格揣测。

1.  
**——Who am I?**  
**——I'm Yuya.**  
  


“你好，我是榊游矢，今年14岁。”红绿发色的少年摩挲着双手，有些羞涩地朝我做自我介绍，“目标是……和父亲一样给大家带来欢笑的娱乐决斗者！”

我朝他轻轻点头，鼓励他继续说下去。我看得出来这是一个有些自卑敏感的孩子，总是会下意识地逃避着。

“那个……接下来就麻烦你照顾我们了！”

“我们？”

“诶……那个，其实我的身体里还有其他孩子呢。”游矢挠了挠头，不知道该怎么组织语言才好，“就是……平时里会突然变了一个人一样……我有时候还能明确地感受到他们的存在。”

“他们有时候会突然推开我，占据这具身体……那时的我会处于半昏迷状态，我不知道他们做了什么……不过他们感情过于激烈的话我还是能感受到的。”

“是不是……有点奇怪？因为我和别人的不同……”游矢有点胆怯地偷偷抬头看着我，像是在揣测我的态度。

“并不是呦，游矢君。”我伸出了手，安抚性地揉了揉他的头发，这对我来说并不难以理解，毕竟某种意义上来说我也正是为此而来。

“那么之后，就请多多指教了。”  
  


2.  
**——Who am I?**  
**——I'm Yuto.**  
  


“我是游斗。”

发型和发色看起来像是茄子的少年看起来似乎有些不耐烦，他直截了当地对我说：“我希望你能离我远点。”

“什、什么？”一上来就被拒绝对我来说还真是个新奇的体验，我好奇地打量着对方，却发现他对我并无恶意。

“我只是……”游斗咬着右手食指关节，半响后无奈地妥协，“我已经不想再让游矢受伤了。”

“我是为了保护游矢而诞生的。我对一切会伤害到游矢的人或者东西都有着近乎偏执的仇恨。就像那些东西都是怪物，张着血口吃人的怪物。”

我注视着他，说：“但是恨并不能解决一切。而你对游矢的过度保护，才像是真正的怪物。”

“是的，我知道。”游斗又开始咬右手食指关节，现在我知道这是他焦躁不安的表现，“我以为我把游矢和外界隔绝开来就能保护他。”

“然后你失败了。”我在一旁凉凉地泼冷水。

“……这点就不必再提醒我了，因为我看到了结果。”

“我曾憎恨那些怪物，最终却发现怪物是我自己，是我把游矢再一次逼上了悬崖。到头来我所做的一切都愚不可及，我所憎恨的一切都毫无意义。”

游斗流露出难过的表情，我知道，他想保护游矢的心情如此强烈。我有些于心不忍，试图宽慰他：“一切都还来得及。”

“但愿吧。”游斗说，“既然那些我所憎恨的怪物不存在了，那么剩下我这个怪物，也该消失了。”

“我只是……不想再伤害任何人了。”  
  


3.  
**——Who am I?**  
**——I'm Hugo.**  
  


“我是游吾。”

刘海像是香蕉的少年热情地朝我打了个招呼，并邀请我上他那辆机车，被我果断地拒绝了。

“诶——”游吾拖长了声线表达不满，“你难道不知道D轮才是男人的浪漫吗？！”

不，谢谢，我并不想知道拔螺丝之类的东西。

“算了，不说那些了。”游吾稍稍和他的D轮温存了一会，然后就将它收回决斗盘中，“我知道你为什么而来，我也已经做好准备了。”

“我诞生于游矢的幻想。游矢在他父亲失踪后很长一段时间都是被排挤的一个人，他什么都不能做，便只能寄存于漫无天际的幻想。”

我看着游吾望向天际的侧脸，说：“那听起来很寂寞。”

“或许是，或许不是。”游吾朝天空伸出了手，像是要抓住什么，“你要知道，游矢曾把自己想象成故事里的英雄，而英雄，最不缺的就是同伴。”

“但游矢不可能一辈子都活在幻想里。”我说，“梦总有醒来的一天。”

“我在很长很长一段时间后才明白过来。”游吾收回空无一物的手，盯着微合的手掌心，“那个时候我才恍悟我的自私，我不能拘束着游矢，游矢幻想的朋友不应该让他把现实拒之门外。”

“游矢在现实生活中也结识了不少朋友，对吧？”他笑着说，似乎并不需要我的确认，“这也意味着……我不需要再呆在这里了。”

“那么，是时候该说再见了。”  
  


4.  
**——Who am I?**  
**——I'm Joeri.**  
  


“我是游里。”

紫甘蓝头的少年并不在意我的到访，唯一需要提防的是他身边的食肉植物，就和他本人一样，看似柔弱，却能在不经意间死死咬住你的阿喀琉斯之踵。

“你有什么想说的吗？”我不敢轻易接近游里，只好隔着那片植物对他喊。

“高不可攀的期望，诞生了我。”游里似笑非笑，像是对所有的一切都了如指掌，“只有获得外界的期望才更容易获得喜爱与支持，而游矢还远远达不到这样的要求和标准。”

我依旧紧盯着游里身边蠢蠢欲动的植物，那些植物总会在不经意间透露出主人内心的波动，现在看起来游里心情似乎并不算太好：“但那是不合理的，没有人是完美无缺的，你也不是。”

“我知道。”游里伸出手，藤蔓就乖巧地缠绕上来，“我一直都知道，我能做到的游矢也终究会做到，未必是用我的方式。”

“或许这就是成长吧。”我看不出游里在想什么，但我知道他会想什么。

“我与其它几个人格同样都是有缺陷的人格，只有整合了其它人格之后的游矢才是健全的人格。我看到那个孩子已经不再逃避过去，也不再畏惧将来了。”

“而我期待这一刻，也已经很久了。”  
  


5.  
**——Who am I?**  
**——I'm……**  
  


“你是谁？”我听到那个少年这样怯生生地问我。

你不是已经知道我是谁了吗，我无奈地想着，漫长的梦就要走到尽头了。

“你要离开了吗？留下我一个人？”

不是的，你不是一个人，也永远不会是一个人。我们虽然不同，但我们最终还是一体。

我会和其他从痛苦和悲伤中诞生，最终微笑着离去的人格一样，将希望和祝福赠予你。  
  


—FIN.—

**Author's Note:**

> 正文没有什么要修改的了，就在这里做点补充吧。  
> 1.大家都能看出来了，“我”是作为治愈人格来整合所有人格而诞生的，可以看做幻影、逆鳞或者扎克（不过后面俩个手段就没这么温和了）  
> 2.游斗那里他曾憎恨除了游矢以外的所有人，包括其他人格，然后提到的两个“不想伤害”，第一个“游矢”指的是除游斗他自己以外的所有人格，他对自己伤害了游矢仍有愧疚，第二个“任何人”才包括了他自己。  
> 3.写游吾的时候就开始想勇者斗恶龙，游吾相当适合勇者的角色呢，有感召力也有自我牺牲精神。  
> 4.游里和其他人格一样，对于弱气的主人格游矢还抱着再等等他，等着他长大的想法。不过如果结果令人失望的话就会吞并了主人格呢。


End file.
